1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Related Art
A system in which a single projector is made to simultaneously project video signals outputted from a plurality of computers is known. With respect to this system, JP-A-6-110425 discloses a device which, when outputting a plurality of video signals from a video signal supply unit, provides a VTR selection area and a preview screen display area on an input display board on a screen, then carries out selection and operation, and displays a video signal selected by controlling the video signal supply unit, in the preview screen area. Japanese Patent No. 4049115 discloses a projector which selects an image input interface terminal to which desired image information is inputted, from among image input interface terminals, and projects the desired image information.
According to the techniques of JP-A-6-110425 and Japanese Patent No. 4049115, in the case where a large number of computers are connected, preview display of video signals from a plurality of computers may increase the network load.